Templar of love
by lasouris10
Summary: Il n'a jamais remis en doute sa vie au Cercle, s'est toujours dit que ça devait être ainsi, jusqu'à ce qu'il le rencontre.
1. Chapter 1

**Jour 1** **  
**  
Aujourd'hui, j'ai eu quinze ans. J'ai décidé de commencer à écrire mes journées, du moins... celles qui ont de l'intérêt. Ma vie dans le Cercle n'a rien de spécialement palpitante. Je suis arrivé ici alors que j'avais six ans, je suis resté un temps avec les apprentis puis on m'a mis à l'écart. Je ne saurais dire vraiment ce qui m'a isolé des autres. Peut-être les Templiers ont-ils décidés de cela ? Peut-être est-ce parce qu'à l'époque les autres Mages trouvaient que j'étais trop snob... confondu avec ma timidité et ma crainte de me retrouver en terre inconnue. Peut-être aussi que mes parents se sont débrouillés pour me faire mettre à part, par honte de leur fils mage. Nous, la famille de Templiers et de Chantriste... Heureusement que je suis le dernier né.  
Je ne me souviens que vaguement de cette époque. Les Templiers qui m'ont mené au Cercle se sont montrés spécialement aimables. Sur le chemin, ils m'ont expliqués comment ça allait se passer à mon arrivée... puis par la suite. Tout ça n'avait pas tellement d'importance pour moi. J'avais été enlevé à ma famille, et on m'avait fait comprendre que je ne la reverrais pas. Comme on l'attend de la noblesse, mes parents sont restés stoïques lorsqu'on m'a emmené et moi, je n'ai pas pleuré. Un digne Trévelyan, je suis sûr que j'aurais pu l'être.  
C'est ce jour que mes maigres croyances ont décidés de s'envoler. Je n'ai jamais vraiment été un bon Andrastien. Je faisais comme père, mère et le reste de la famille mais sans grande conviction. Peut-être ma condition de mage est-elle une punition Divine pour n'avoir pas prié avec le coeur ? Je ne pense pas... je pense que si le Créateur existe, il doit avoir bien d'autres occupations que nous. Et la Chantrie elle-même le dit : IL nous a abandonné. Dans ce cas... pourquoi y croire ?  
Je reçois parfois des lettres de ma famille, contenant des banalités... quelques récits de cours et... des nouvelles. Enfant, j'attendais avec hâte la suivante, à présent, je me demande pourquoi ils continuent de m'écrire et pourquoi je leur réponds. J'ai perdu le peu d'intérêt que j'avais pour leurs intrigues de nobles. Nos échanges épistolaires sont dénués de sentiments, je n'ai pas l'impression de leur manquer et de mon côté... j'ai appris à oublier qu'ils me manquaient.  
J'essaye de me vider la tête. Me vider des pensées parasites, de ce qui pourrait me rendre attirant pour un Démon. J'essaye de faire abstraction du mauvais, de ne garder que le bon. J'essaye et j'y arrive plutôt bien. Depuis le temps que je suis ici, on ne peut pas dire que les Templiers aient à se plaindre de moi. Je fais ce qu'on me demande, ce qu'on attend, je suppose que je suis un mage parfait, à leurs yeux. En réalité, j'ai parfois l'impression d'être un Apaisé. J'ai parlé avec l'un d'eux, je n'en suis pas à ce point mais... je m'anesthésie moi-même des influences négatives. Parfois, je me sens juste vide.  
Voilà maintenant un an que j'ai passé ma Confrontation. Ils ne me l'ont pas fait passer plus tôt par peur du résultat, mais... je m'en suis sortis. J'aurais pu laisser le Démon me manipuler, le laisser prendre possession puis se faire tuer mais je veux vivre. Je veux vivre pour lire ce que contient la bibliothèque. Je veux vivre... et j'espère.  
Je ne peux placer mes espoirs sur ces feuilles, qui sait qui les lira.  
Je ne veux pas être Apaisé.  
J'ai eu une instruction des plus parfaites, digne de mon rang, parait-il, je ne veux pas tout gâcher en me perdant moi-même.  
Si je lève la tête, je sais qu'ils seront là, au moins un me fixe actuellement avec insistance... comme si le fait que je sois si calme, si concentré, signifiait qu'à tout instant je pouvais tout exploser. Les Mages ont cette capacité, c'est indéniable, je sais cependant qu'ils ne me voient pas réellement comme un danger. Je sais qu'en réalité, ils ne sont pas tant là pour me surveiller que pour veiller sur moi. Depuis que je suis arrivé, les Templiers ont toujours étaient aux "petits soins" pour moi... dû à mon sang noble probablement. Et à la bourse bien garnis que ma famille leur a certainement versés. A moins qu'il ne s'agisse là que d'un service rendu à un de leurs confrères. Quoi qu'il en soit, je n'ai pas à me plaindre du "traitement" qu'ils me réservent. Excepté du fait que je ne peux jamais être seul.  
Parfois j'aimerais pouvoir être seul, dans ma chambre ou dans la bibliothèque. Lire, ou rêver. Je suppose qu'ils me protègent de moi-même, je n'ai pas besoin d'être protégé... leur présence m'oppresse parfois, m'étouffe. Je fais avec, je ne me suis jamais plaint. Jamais. De rien même.  
J'aimerais tellement pouvoir être totalement seul de temps en temps. Sans sentir un regard sur ma nuque pendant que je lis. Sans avoir à remarquer leurs airs méfiants dès que je fais un geste. De quoi ont-ils peur ? Que je me coupe avec un livre ? Que je me transforme brutalement en Abomination ? Je n'ai pas l'intention de me laisser avoir. Je ne me permets pas de faiblir. Ma vie n'est pas la seule en jeu.  
Ils sont là, mais souvent j'ai l'impression qu'ils ne sont pas vraiment là, ils ne m'adressent pas la parole, restent droits, les bras croisés et se contentent de me fixer ou de regarder dans le vide tel des sentinelles.  
Plus que de devoir "subir" leur présence, ce qui me dérange est de ne pas avoir d'échange avec eux... En réalité, j'ai beau être entouré, je suis seul. Si je leur parle, ils me répondent mais... jamais ils n'initient une conversation ou font mine de me demander ce que je fais. Ils observent, analysent et jugent sans jamais s'en mêler. Je sais bien que les Templiers et les Mages ne doivent pas être proches... mais qu'y a-t-il de mal à devenir des amis ? Ou même apprendre à se connaître ? Ou juste... parler. Nous ne sommes pas obligés de nous attacher les uns aux autres. Nous sommes parfaitement capables de discuter en gardant une certaine distance, non ?

En réalité, si j'ai décidé d'écrire à partir d'aujourd'hui, c'est surtout parce qu'il y a un nouveau Templier qui doit arriver.  
J'ai entendu le Chevalier-Capitaine en discuter... il vient à peine de prononcer ses voeux et ils ont l'intention de me confier à sa charge.  
"Il est calme, il ne prendra pas trop de risque auprès de lui", ont-ils dit. Je ne comprends pas bien pourquoi ils n'ont pas décidés de le mettre avec quelqu'un de plus âgés et de plus sage que moi mais peu importe.  
Alors... je devrais le rencontrer demain, si tout se passe bien. Il est jeune apparemment, peut-être dix-huit ans. J'espère qu'il sera plus bavard que les précédents.  
Nous verrons ce qu'il en est demain.

 **Jour 2** **  
**  
J'ai fait connaissance avec le nouveau Templier. J'étais à la bibliothèque, comme toujours, quand ils sont venus avec lui. Ils lui ont dit quelques mots à mon sujet et nous ont laissés seuls. Je ne m'y attendais pas tellement. Je pensais qu'il y aurait toujours de même l'un ou l'autre qui resterait mais... non.  
Il m'a longuement observé, jaugé puis m'a finalement adressé un sourire.  
J'ai rougit je crois.  
Les Templiers sont rarement aussi relâchés avec nous, on ne sait jamais ce qu'il pourrait arriver et là, je ne m'attendais pas à ça.  
Il s'est ensuite approché de moi et je dois avouer que j'ai paniqué.  
Je n'ai pas bougé, j'ai attendu qu'il dise quelque chose, il s'est présenté et il m'a finalement dit de me détendre.  
Bonne idée.  
J'ai essayé de rester calme et je l'ai observé à mon tour. Il est châtain cendré et ses cheveux, lisses, lui arrivent aux épaules. Je n'ai pas osé m'attarder sur ses yeux, mais j'ai pu remarquer, au peu de lumière de la pièce, qu'ils sont en amande et ont l'air d'avoir une couleur caramel. Il a un nez concave et une petite bouche. Pour le reste de sa personne, il est plutôt grand, plus que moi déjà, et même sous son armure je peux deviner qu'il a des épaules larges.  
J'ai baissé les yeux vers ma feuille à ce moment-là. En me demandant ce qu'il me prenait de l'analyser ainsi mais il a ri et j'ai aussitôt relevé la tête, sourcils froncés.

Nous avons ensuite discutés. De ce que je me souviens de tout ça; il s'appelle Troy, il a bien dix-huit ans, comme je le pensais, et s'il est devenu Templier c'est en partis parce qu'il s'agit d'une affaire de famille. Comme pour la mienne.  
Il m'a confié qu'il pensait que les Templiers étaient là surtout pour protéger les Mages, également le reste du peuple mais surtout nous. Je ne sais trop quoi en penser mais nous avons parlés longtemps et à force de rester seul dans mon coin, j'en avais presque oublié ce que ça faisait de discuter.

Il n'a pas l'air d'avoir particulièrement peur de s'attacher. Il n'a pas l'air d'avoir peur de grand-chose en fait. Il fait beaucoup de blagues que je ne comprends pas vraiment mais c'est vraiment intéressant de l'écouter. Il ne m'a pas vraiment parlé de sa condition de Templier cela dit, il a préféré me parler de chose qu'il avait entendu ou qu'il avait lue. En sommes, il n'a pas tellement parler de lui mais je crois que je le comprends. Je n'ai pas beaucoup parlé de moi non plus. Il m'a demandé de lui conseiller un livre et puis il s'est mis à lire, me laissant seul avec mes pensées contradictoires: est-ce une bonne idée ou non ? De me laisser aller à lui parler ? De prendre le risque d'apprendre à le connaître et à l'apprécier ?

Je suis assez grand pour être capable de rester détacher.

 **Jour 6  
**  
Troy n'est pas comme les autres. Je pourrais dire "comme les autres Templiers" mais non. Il n'est juste pas comme les autres. Mages et Templiers confondus. Il est toujours souriant ou presque, il est plutôt cultivé et il n'a pas peur de dire les choses.  
Un de ses camarades lui a dit que ce n'était pas une bonne idée qu'il passe autant de temps à me parler. Que son rôle devait avant tout être de surveiller et pas de... se lier d'amitié avec moi.  
On ne se lie pas d'amitié. On parle simplement de nos lectures. Parfois il me raconte des histoires qu'il prétend être les siennes (pardon Troy, l'histoire du dragon n'est pas crédible...) mais la plupart du temps nous nous contentons de lire en silence.  
Aujourd'hui, ça a été un peu différent. Pour la première fois, il m'a posé une question sur moi. "Depuis combien de temps es-tu ici ?"  
Alors je lui ai dit, j'ai juste répondu à sa question par un vague "presque dix ans" et je me suis replongé dans mon livre. J'ai eu le temps de constater qu'il était soucieux. Que lui arrive-t-il ?

 **Jour 7  
**  
Troy m'a encore posé des questions à mon sujet. Je n'avais jamais vraiment eu envie d'y penser en fait. Ou plutôt, ça faisait longtemps que je n'y avais plus songé.  
Comment ai-je découvert mes dons ? Qui a prévenu les Templiers ? Comment ai-je été traité ? Ai-je revu ma famille ? ... Est-ce qu'ils me manquent ?  
Ces questions, on ne me les a jamais vraiment posés jusqu'à maintenant. Seul un des mages avec qui j'ai pu discuter m'avait demandé comment je me sentais dans le Cercle mais... venant de Troy, venant d'un Templier... j'ai presque peur des raisons qui le pousse à demander ça. Je trouve ça... déplacé je crois.

Il s'est excusé après ça, il m'a dit de ne pas m'en faire et il a replongé le nez dans son livre.

 **Jour 11  
**  
Ces derniers jours, tout allait pour le mieux. Aujourd'hui cependant, Troy a été bizarre toute la journée.  
Il avait l'air mal à l'aise, il me jetait parfois des regards que je n'arrive toujours pas à définir et puis il m'a raccompagné jusqu'à ma chambre.  
Je ne saurais dire pourquoi, mais quand je l'ai vu rester planté devant la porte après que je sois entré, je lui ai proposé de me rejoindre.  
Nous n'avons pas vraiment le droit... nous n'avons totalement pas le droit en réalité, mais il est entré et à fermer la porte derrière lui.  
J'ai très vite compris ce qu'il était en train de se passer. Dans sa tête, dans la mienne et dans cette pièce.  
Il a franchis l'espace nous séparant en quelques enjambés, a posé une main sur ma joue et après s'être excusé, il m'a embrassé.  
Il m'a embrassé.  
Je n'arrive juste pas à réaliser ce qui a eu lieu.  
Il m'a juste embrassé et mon coeur s'est complètement emballé. Je ne savais pas que les baisers avaient cet effet-là.  
Après ça, il s'est écarté de moi, s'est excusé de nouveau et est sortis de la chambre à grands pas.  
J'ai encore du mal à comprendre ce qu'il s'est passé.

 **Jour 12** **  
**  
On était seuls à la bibliothèque ce soir, il m'a embrassé de nouveau. J'ai le coeur qui s'emballe encore en y repensant. La possibilité que quelqu'un nous surprenne est aussi effrayante qu'excitante. Qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive ?

J'ai toujours été quelqu'un de sage. Je faisais ce qu'on me disait de faire, ce qu'on attendait de moi. A présent, j'ai l'impression d'être un rebelle.

Un adolescent rebelle, m'a-t-il dit avec un sourire.

Je crois que ça lui plait.

 **Jour 17** **  
**  
Ca fait six jours. Six jours qu'on s'embrasse. Qu'on reste parfois seuls à discuter, se regarder.  
Il m'a pris la main, l'a serré avec douceur.  
Est-ce que le fait d'avoir ce genre de relation avec un homme fait de moi une fille ?  
Je suis un mage, il est un templier. Nous ne devrions pas mais je ne veux pas en rester là.  
C'est trop tard.  
Je comprends maintenant pourquoi les Templiers sont généralement si distants.

 **Jour 32  
**  
Je crois que je peux mettre des mots sur ce que je ressens pour lui. Je l'aime. Alors c'est comme ça, l'amour ?  
Deux personnes qui ne devraient pas être ensembles mais qui se permettent de l'être tout de même ?  
Que risquons-nous si ça venait à se savoir ? Serais-je Apaisé ? Serait-il envoyé ailleurs ?

 **Jour 166  
**  
C'était très calme au Cercle aujourd'hui. Nous avons passés une grande partie de la journée à lire puis il m'a raccompagné à ma chambre.  
Il n'y avait personne dans le couloir.  
Il était tard.  
Il est entré.  
Je ne pourrais pas décrire ce qu'il s'est passé. Rien n'était prévu et je dois dire que je n'avais jamais vraiment pensé à ça.  
On s'est juste laissé emporter.  
On s'embrassait et puis...  
Troy est vraiment une bonne personne, un bon templier. Il est resté auprès de moi après, il s'inquiétait, mais ça allait, ça va très bien même.  
Je ne regrette rien.

 **Jour 297  
**  
Troy et moi on se pose beaucoup plus de questions à présents.  
Plus question de se mettre des barrières. Il me demande des choses sur moi et je lui demande des choses sur lui.  
Il a une petite soeur qui s'appelle Mira. Il m'a avoué qu'elle était mage et qu'il préférait ne pas en parler aux autres.  
Il en a parlé avec les apprentis templiers à l'époque et a reçu des regards désolés et des "pas de chance" de leur part. Je crois qu'il n'a pas beaucoup aimé ça. Mira est probablement une bonne petite mage, il n'a pas honte d'elle, il refuse juste qu'on en pense du mal.  
Il est mignon.

 **Jour 376  
**  
Ca fait plus d'un an maintenant que je le connais. Ça me fait bizarre de me dire qu'à l'époque, je n'étais que l'ombre de moi-même. J'en été presque venu à penser que j'aurais pu mourir face à ce Démon.  
Maintenant je me dis que j'aurais beaucoup raté si c'était arrivé.  
Pour mes seize ans... il m'a offert une petite statuette de mabari. Il s'est excusé de ne pas avoir trouvé mieux mais ça me convient comme ça.  
Il dit que le mabari lui ressemble.  
Je ne trouve pas qu'il ressemble à un chien.  
Mais c'est vrai qu'il est intelligent... et fidèle je pense.  
J'aime beaucoup ce cadeau, il est posé juste à côté de mon lit.

 **Jour 581  
**  
Hier, il n'était pas avec moi. Les Templiers ont jugés bon de le faire assister au moins une fois à une Confrontation. Enfin... plutôt de lui faire assister pour la première fois à une Confrontation, histoire qu'il soit prêt s'il devait un jour en superviser.  
Bien entendu... il a fallu que celle-ci se passe mal... Il était tellement abattu en revenant. Par chance, ils n'ont tous été que blessés... tous... excepté le mage qu'ils ont dû tuer.  
Il n'a pas décroché un mot, il est resté avec moi, dans ma chambre. Personne n'a rien trouvé à redire apparemment.  
J'ai soigné ses blessures, mais bien sûr, le pire n'est pas les quelques entailles qu'il a eu.  
Il s'inquiète pour sa soeur. Il ne sait pas dans quel Cercle elle se trouve, il ne sait pas non plus où elle en est de tout ça. Est-ce qu'elle est toujours apprentis ou pas ?  
J'espère pour lui qu'elle va bien, je n'aime pas le voir comme ça.  
Nous avons passé la journée ensemble, je crois qu'il va rester cette nuit.

 **Jour 718  
**  
Il va être envoyé ailleurs. Ils ont dit qu'il y avait besoin de renfort au Cercle de Kirkwall... je n'ai pas saisi de quoi il s'agissait et il n'a pas souhaité m'en dire plus mais il s'en va.  
Il reste encore une dizaine de jours et s'en va... Pourquoi j'ai mal au coeur à l'idée de le voir partir ?

 **Jour 729  
**  
Il part demain... il est venu me voir, il m'a embrassé comme jamais il ne l'avait fait et...  
Il part demain... il est resté avec moi après, il a demandé aux Templiers s'il pouvait passer un peu de temps avec moi. Il n'a... pas peur de ce qu'on pourrait penser ? S'ils venaient à savoir, il aurait des problèmes ! Et... on ferait quoi de moi ? Non... ça m'est égal, j'espère juste qu'il ne perdra pas sa place par ma faute.  
Il m'a donné une fleur. Une fleur blanche et rouge au centre dont je ne me souviens déjà plus du nom. Elle est belle, c'est vrai, mais elle va mourir, je le sais. Est-ce qu'il essaye de me faire passer un message ?

 **Jour 731  
**  
Il est partit hier et j'y pense encore. Je regarde la fleur, elle n'a pas flétri, elle ne devrait pas déjà l'être ? J'ai changé l'eau, j'essaye sans trop vraiment y croire de la maintenir avec de la magie. Elle n'a pas flétri, peut-être que ça fonctionne ?  
J'aurais voulu lui dire au revoir, par la fenêtre... puis j'ai réalisé qu'il n'y en avait pas. J'ai repensé à quand j'étais jeune, chez mes parents, on avait des fenêtres partout et beaucoup de lumière... Je pouvais courir dans le jardin, avec... ma famille.  
Je ne veux pas y penser.

 **Jour 767  
**  
Un des templiers est venu me trouver. Il m'a donné une lettre. Il m'a adressé un petit sourire compatissant.  
Mon coeur s'est serré, je m'attendais à de mauvaises nouvelles mais par chance... par chance il s'agissait d'une lettre de Troy. Il m'explique que là-bas, à Kirkwall, il se passe pas mal de chose et qu'il n'a donc pas eu le temps de m'écrire.  
Il s'excuse.  
Il me dit aussi qu'il n'est pas certain de réussir à me faire parvenir cette lettre.  
Je n'y aurais pas cru non plus.  
J'ai levé les yeux vers le templier, aucun mot n'est sorti de ma bouche. Impossible d'articuler quoi que ce soit.  
"Vous n'avez jamais vraiment été discrets."  
Ce n'était pas reproche, juste une constatation. Il s'est contenté de hausser les épaules et de dire ici, du moment que ça n'empêchait ni les uns, ni les autres, de faire leur travail, ils voulaient bien fermer les yeux là-dessus.  
"On est tous des humains après tout."  
J'ai pleuré. Troy me manque.

 **Jour 802  
**  
En repensant à tout ça... au départ de Troy, puis d'autres Templiers. A la mort de certains Mages... je réalise que je serais ici pour toujours.  
Troy est partis.  
Je suis bloqué ici.  
Les Templiers se montrent... gentils avec nous.  
Nous sommes dans une prison.  
Nous ne valons pas mieux que des prisonniers en réalité.  
La Chantrie considère que nous sommes dangereux.  
La peur... rend dangereux.  
Les Mages ont peur.  
Peur de devenir des monstres, peur de faire du mal aux gens qu'ils aiment, peur de devenir des Apaisés, peur du noir, peur de la solitude, de l'isolement, peur parfois même d'eux-mêmes.  
Nous avons peur parce qu'on nous dit que nous faisons peur.  
Qui est responsable ?  
Les Cercles... sont-ils vraiment une bonne chose ?

 **Jour 813  
**  
J'ai fait des recherches, j'ai réfléchis. A Tevinter, ils n'ont pas vraiment de Cercles, je crois... je crois que pour eux se sont des endroits où ils apprennent la magie sans être emprisonner. A Tevinter, se sont les Mages qui gouvernent... Est-ce que ça se passe bien là-bas ?  
Est-ce que ça peut marcher ?  
Je ne sais plus quoi penser de tout ça. Pour la première fois depuis mon arrivée... je veux vraiment sortir d'ici.

 **Jour 2188  
**  
Depuis l'explosion de la Chantrie de Kirkwall, tout semble aller de mal en pis.  
Notre Cercle tente de rester fort, uni.  
Quelques Templiers se sont retournés contre nous...  
Des Mages ont également attaqué sans distinction...  
Je ne me suis jamais réellement intéressé à la magie offensive... je préfère apporter des soins.  
Tant pis si ces Templiers se relèvent pour m'asséner le coup de grâce. Je préfère encore les aider... ça me parait plus sage. Peut-être comprendront-ils alors ? Que tous les Mages ne sont pas dangereux... que tous ne veulent pas partir au prix de la vie d'autrui...

La Divine a l'intention de réunir un Conclave pour trouver une solution à la guerre entre Mage et Templier.  
Ce n'est probablement qu'un joli songe. Le Chevalier-Capitaine a décidé de m'y envoyer.  
Il en a discuté avec le Premier Enchanteur. Ils en ont discutés avec les autres Templiers. Ils pensent que mon sang noble pourrait jouer en notre faveur.  
Le Chevalier-Capitaine a sévèrement réprimandé les Templiers qui nous avaient attaqués. Et le Premier Enchanteur en a fait de même avec les Mages qui se sont rebellés.  
Ils se sont toujours bien entendus, c'est sûrement grâce à ça que notre Cercle est toujours entier.

Pour en revenir au Conclave... j'ignore si ma voix sera entendue. J'ignore aussi si je saurais dire ce qu'il faut. Cependant je veux aider du mieux que je peux.

Peut-être que je reverrais Troy ?

 **Jour 2190  
**  
Je pars enfin. Je suis dehors depuis plusieurs heures à présent. J'ai demandé à faire une pause.  
Je suis fatigué... et je voulais écrire ça.  
Être dehors après tout ce temps c'est... incroyable.  
C'est si lumineux, je ne me souvenais pas que le soleil pouvait briller autant.  
C'est si grand, je ne me rappelais pas qu'il pouvait y avoir de la verdure à perte de vue.  
L'air est tellement frais, la brise est très agréable, la chaleur est si douce.  
Je voudrais... tant que ça dure.

 **Jour 2200** **  
**  
Je suis arrivé au Saint Temple Cinéraire.  
Je crains encore de ne pas être à la hauteur mais... courage.  
Peut-être que je peux contribuer à améliorer les choses. Alors je dois faire de mon mieux.

 _A suivre_


	2. Chapter 2

**Jour 1**

Je me suis réveillé ce matin, dans une cellule, attaché.

On m'a appris que le Conclave avait explosé, en même temps que les maigres chances d'arrêter la guerre Mages/Templiers.

Je suis... leur suspect numéro un... et je ne me rappel de presque rien.

Je me souviens d'être poursuivi par des créatures hideuses. Je me souviens d'une espèce d'Être lumineux (une femme ?) me tendant la main.

Je crois que je l'ai saisi et puis après ça... c'est le trou noir.

J'ai une étrange entaille dans la main. Elle est extrêmement douloureuse. Parfois elle semble s'illuminer du même éclat que celle qui se trouve dans le ciel.

Ils ont appelés ça "la Brèche". Il parait que j'en suis sorti.

Je suis vraiment confus... je suis leur prisonnier, leur accusé mais apparemment je suis également leur potentiel sauveur.

J'ai fermé deux "Failles" grâce à cette marque étrange.

Ca fourmille à l'intérieur, ça me démange, ça me dérange.

Pendant que je fermais cette chose, j'avais l'impression que la blessure était en train d'irradier totalement, j'ai cru que ma main se consumait.

J'ai eu si mal.

C'est plus supportable à présent.

Qu'est-ce qu'il va advenir de moi ?

 **Jour 2**

Le type... le Chancelier Roderick veut absolument me faire exécuter... dire que je venais enfin de sortir du Cercle, il faut que je me retrouve embarquer dans une histoire abracadabrante...

Je crois avoir vu... mais ça ne pouvait pas être lui.

J'ai discuté un peu avec le conteur, Varric... j'avais lu Récit d'un Héraut quand j'étais au Cercle, cette femme a-t-elle vraiment fait tout ça ? Je sais, le Héraut de Kirkwall est très renommée mais... tout ça me parait tellement irréel. Il a ri quand je le lui ai dit. Je crois qu'il a répondu quelque chose comme "Hawke est clairement hors catégorie". Je crois qu'il l'aime beaucoup.

J'ai discuté aussi avec l'elfe Apostat, Solas. Cet homme semble tellement... Il a l'air de savoir énormément de choses. Il parle beaucoup de l'Immatériel, des Esprits, des Démons... il me donne matière à réfléchir. C'est vraiment... impressionnant. J'ai pensé que j'allais finir par l'embêter avec mes questions mais, au contraire, il avait l'air ravis d'y répondre et de me demander mon avis.

J'ai bafouillé, j'ai l'impression de n'être rien d'autre qu'un enfant en sa présence, un peu comme si sa sagesse m'écrasait. Pourtant il n'a pas l'air si vieux.

La Chercheuse... Cassandra. Elle n'a pas l'air de beaucoup m'aimer. Je crois que je l'ai mise mal à l'aise. Enfin... je la trouve vraiment très... c'est une belle femme alors j'ai pensé que ça lui plairait que je le lui dise mais... je crois que je vais faire plus attention la prochaine fois.

Léliana, je n'arrive pas tellement à savoir sur quel pied danser avec elle. Elle a parlé de tuer une espionne pour traitrise... est-ce qu'on peut vraiment se permettre de tuer des gens de cette façon ?

Question stupide... dans la situation actuelle, nous devons faire attention, pas vrais ? ... non, je n'aime pas penser comme ça.

L'ancien Templier, d'après ce que j'ai compris. Il s'appelle Cullen, il est plutôt pas mal... pas que physiquement. Il a l'air d'être ferme avec ses hommes mais aussi très compréhensif, vraiment gentil.

Et... il n'est pas intéressé.

Qu'est-ce qu'il me prend à leur parler aussi librement ? Crétin.

 **Jour 3**

Ils m'ont demandé mon avis... qui rallier... les Mages... ou les Templiers ?

Comment je pourrais choisir ? Je n'ai aucun à priori sur les Templiers ! Je crois.

Mais... je ne peux pas laisser les Mages ainsi... les Templiers ne sont pas considérer comme des parias eux... ils ne sont pas rejetés... pas comme les Mages.

Les Mages ont besoin d'une main tendue, les Templiers pourront toujours s'en sortir.

Alors j'ai choisis les Mages.

Cassandra n'a pas eu l'air d'approuver.

Tant pis. Je choisi quand même les Mages.

 **Jour 4**

J'en suis certain à présent, c'est bien Troy... dans les troupes de Cullen !

Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'aller le voir. Nous avons parlé, j'ai prétendu auprès des autres de m'intéresser à leur entrainement... je suis un minable.

Troy ne l'a pas mal prit, au contraire... mais...

Il m'a proposé discrètement de le rejoindre... ailleurs, quand son entrainement serait terminé pour la journée.

J'ai accepté immédiatement.

Nous avons passé un peu plus d'une heure ensemble... il m'a tellement manqué.

 **Jour 9**

Nous avons tenté d'approcher les Mages à Golefalois, ça ne s'est pas très bien passé.

A Val Royeaux nous avions croisé la Grande Enchanteresse qui nous avait demandé de gagner Golefalois mais pourtant... elle nous a soutenue n'en avoir rien fait.

Et là-dessus un Tevintide est arrivé et nous a annoncé que les Mages avaient décidés de le suivre lui.

Le message de son fils m'a laissé perplexe mais... nous sommes tout de même allés le rejoindre et je ne le regrette pas. Un autre tevintide, Dorian, s'est joint à nous.

A présent nous devons décidés si nous acceptons ou non d'aller plus loin et d'accepter cette... entrevue avec Alexius.

Je ne le sens pas très bien mais il n'y a pas le choix si nous comptons sur le soutien des Mages. Je crains le pire.

 **Jour 10**

Nous nous y sommes finalement rendu, l'entrevue a était particulièrement dérangeante... et là-dessus ce type a réussi à nous envoyer dans le futur.

Nous... Dorian et moi...

Il a dit qu'il me protégerait...

...

Je ne sais pas quoi penser de lui.

...

...

En fait je préfère ne pas y songer.

Nous avons réussi à nous sortir de là... après avoir vu une Léliana totalement défigurer par la torture, un Varric et une Cassandra atteint par... le lyrium rouge... et un monde détruit. Je suis bien content d'être rentré.

Je préfère ne plus penser à ce qu'il s'est passé.

En rentrant, je suis directement allé rejoindre Troy... ça fait du bien de passer du temps avec lui. Je n'en ai pas beaucoup l'occasion mais j'essaye de profiter au maximum.

 **Jour 16**

A présent que les Mages nous ont rejoints et que nous avons réussi à tout préparer, nous avons pu fermer la Brèche. C'était... éreintant et je n'avais pas la tête à la fête après ça.

C'est tout de même agréable de les voir aussi joyeux.

J'aurais tellement voulu que ça dure...

Nous avons été attaqués... une armée de Templiers monstrueux, prévenu de justesse par un garçon énigmatique qui dit s'appeler Cole.

La suite n'a pas été des plus joyeuses.

J'ai voulu faire diversion pour laisser le temps aux autres de s'échapper, une... engeance, je crois, qui dit s'appeler Coryphéus et vouloir la place du Créateur, m'a défié.

C'est ce que j'aimerais raconter.

La vérité est qu'il aurait très bien pu me tuer et que j'ai eu de la chance de réussir à le divertir suffisamment longtemps pour déclencher l'avalanche.

Une autre vérité... c'est que j'ai juste eut la chance de tomber dans un trou qui m'a épargner de finir sous une couche de neige.

La chute ne m'a pas épargné l'horrible douleur que j'ai à la jambe par contre... et ne parlons pas du bras.

Je ne savais pas trop où j'allais mais... j'ai marché dans la neige après ça, en suivant les pistes. Quelques foyers encore tièdes sur le chemin et je les ai trouvé. Avec soulagement.

Solas nous a parlé d'un endroit où nous pourrions établir notre base. Dans les Dorsales de Givres, pas loin de la frontière avec Orlaïs.

 **Jour 17**

Nous avons pris la route vers le lieu que nous a indiqué Solas.

J'ai cherché Troy du regard mais je ne l'ai pas trouvé. Nous sommes encore nombreux, je finirais bien par le trouver.

Nous avons de la marche à faire d'après ce que j'ai compris.

Nous avons malheureusement pas mal de blessés... j'espère qu'ils en sortiront... et qu'ils tiendront le coup pendant le voyage.

 **Jour 18**

J'ai finalement réussi à retrouver Troy... parmi les blessés... Je ne m'attendais pas à ça.

Il dit que ce n'est pas trop grave mais je n'ai pas réussi à parler à son soigneur. J'ai peur.

Est-ce que je vais encore le perdre ?

 **Jour 25**

Nous sommes enfin arrivés à destination... ça ne fera pas de mal aux blessés.

D'après Solas, cet endroit s'appelle "Fort-Céleste", c'est un nom plutôt intéressant...

Le fort semble quelques peu en ruine mais rien d'irrattrapable. Nous avons tout de même des gens encore assez en forme pour remettre en état le plus urgent.

Je vais essayer de donner un coup de main aussi.

 **Jours 30**

Nous avons réussi à retaper la plus grande partie, la magie, ça aide bien.

Je suis retourné auprès de Troy après cela... Cole est venu me chercher pour me prévenir... Il a juste dit que ça serait bien que j'aille le voir.

Je m'en doutais quand j'ai su qu'il était blessé. Forcément que c'était plus grave qu'il ne voulait l'admettre.

Je me suis rendu à son chevet... je me suis senti tellement misérable de ne rien pouvoir faire, une fois de plus...

Il m'a parlé, pour me réconforter, me rassurer. Il a prétendu que j'étais devenu fort... et indépendant.

Quelle bêtise, j'ai l'impression que le perdre m'arrache une partie de moi.

Il m'a demandé si j'avais toujours son "horrible statuette de Mabari".

Je ne savais pas qu'il l'avait faite lui-même. Elle est taillée dans le bois, mais elle est plutôt bien faite et je n'ai jamais pensé...

Je lui ai confié que j'avais fait mon maximum pour préserver la fleur et que, par chance, celle-ci tenait toujours.

Il a ri.

Il s'est foutu de moi.

Il m'a traité d'imbécile.

Puis il m'a enfin expliqué que ce n'était pas une vraie fleur.

J'en suis resté muet.

Il a apparemment négocié avec un elfe pour qu'il la lui fasse.

Il m'a dit que ça avait coûté son prix mais que ça valait le coup pour me laisser un meilleur souvenir qu'une statuette de chien.

Il s'est moqué de moi à nouveau, en disant que j'aurais dû réaliser qu'elle n'avait pas d'odeur.

Je me sens stupide, elle est aussi douce qu'une vraie fleur, tout aussi légère et elle m'a l'air aussi fragile.

Il a poussé un long soupir et m'a demandé de l'embrasser une dernière fois.

Il ne voulait pas que je reste auprès de lui mais... il n'était pas question que je m'éloigne.

Ça a été dur.

Vraiment très dur.

J'ai fermé les yeux, j'ai attendu.

J'ai sentis quelqu'un se glisser à côté de moi mais je n'ai pas bougé.

Je crois que c'est Cole.

Je crois qu'il l'a fait.

Je n'ai pas souhaité vérifier... c'est mieux comme ça.

Ce templier m'a fait éprouver tellement de sentiments contradictoires.

Je ne sais même plus si notre rencontre a été bénéfique ou non.

En le rencontrant, j'ai réalisé que je n'avais pas de place... j'en ai trouvé une... et j'ai perdu ce qui m'y avait hissé.

J'ai l'impression d'entasser les cadavres autour de moi.

J'ai l'impression de mener des gens à leur perte parce qu'ils croient en moi...

J'ai l'impression que je ne serais jamais à la hauteur de ces sacrifices... et qu'ils ne sont pas nécessaire.

Je sais que j'ai tort.

Les responsabilités, je dois les assumer... Maintenant... je vais devoir accepter de sacrifier des pions... pour abattre la Reine...

Il est mort... parce que c'était nécessaire... parce qu'il fallait que je le comprenne.

 **END**


End file.
